Betrayal Brings Rebirth
by Sage of the Azure Phoenix
Summary: Look inside for summary


Betrayal Brings Rebirth

Chap 1

Summary: Ash is betrayed by those he thought he could trust. Ash leaves and reappears ten years later born a happens when old enemies return to destroy all that is precious?

Smarter/more competent/psychic/aura Ash

Major Ash's companions/rivals/Jessie/Giovanni/Maxie/Archie/Cyrus/Ghetsus/LeSaunder/ bashing

No Delia/Professor Oak/Elm/Birch/Rowan/Juniper/Sickamore/Max/Bonnie/James/Meowth bashing

Pairings: Ash/harem Max/Bonnie Surprise paring

James/small harem

A/N: I'm going to say it now: Ash will have some of his own Pokemon betray him, so please don't PM or review saying "Its Ash's Pokemon" "It would never do that", or something on those lines. Remember Pokemon are just like humans, thus can succumb to the darker side.

A/N: Takes place after Alola

"" – Speaking

"Pika"- Pokespeech translalated

"YOU!"- Emphatic

TIMESKIP/SCENE CHANGE-TIMESKIP/SCENE CHANGE

Don't own Pokemon, If I did, things would be a lot better for all audiences.

PALLET TOWN

A smiling 17-year old Ash Ketchum was standing on the rolling hills outside his hometown. "Great to be back right buddy?" "Pika" Pikachu chirped happily, as it was perched on Ash's shoulder. "You ready to see everyone" Ash said? Pikachu didn't answer, as it hopped down, and looked at the forest they had just come from. A rustling made Ash turn, and from the forest emerged a sight Ash and Pikachu would never forget. There stood ten Pokemon: a NidoQueen, a shiny Ninetales, a Shiny Eevee, a Raichu, a Lucario, a shiny Dratini, and four shiny Charmanders, and they all looked to be in bad condition. His body moving on auto-pilot, ash quickly rushed over, and began trying to heal the injured Pokemon with various potions, and other healing items. He stopped, once he had finished, and rummaged through his sack, and pulled out ten Poke balls, and threw all of them. The Pokemon didn't even put up a fight, and allowed themselves to be caught. Once that was done, Ash and Pikachu took off full throttle towardsProf. Oak's lab, unaware a malicious plot was underway.

KETCHUM RESIDENCE

Inside the Ketchum household there were all of Ash's former traveling companions and rivals, sans the ones from Alola. "Are we all ready" Misty asked sneering? A loud chorus of "YES" WAS HEARD. "When Ash arrives, we all tell him we want him to quit being a trainer" Brock said. "I knew him longe, and he never won any of the four leagues we traveled to." "He's such a little kid" Iris said mockingly. The group was so caught up in their discussion they never heard or saw the door open, revealing a very shocked Delia Ketchum, two very surprised kids in the forms of Max and Bonnie, and three furious girls. Silently the door was shut, and the six rushed to Prof. Oak's lab to warn Ash of the oncoming danger.

LAB

Ash had just arrived at the lab, where Prof. Oak met him. "ah, Ash, what brings you here" he asked? "E-Emergency" Ash huffed out, giving the ten Poke balls over. Oak quickly took the ten Poke balls, and immediately ran off to do what he could. Minutes later, Delia, Max, Bonnie, along with three familiar faces burst into the room. "ASH, ITS HORRIBLE" Delia screamed. 'YOUR FRIENDS AND RIVALS ARE PLANNING ON BETRAYING YOU!" Ash was silent for several minutes, before he began slowly unleashing maddening pulses of a familiar blue energy. "UH OH" Max and Bonnie gulped, clinging to each other for dear life. Ash finally calmed down, and took a several breaths. "I take it you two didn't want to be a part of the betrayal" he asked looking down at the two kids? "Ash you helped me learn so much when we traveled together, and you gave me the best adventures ever" Max said. "You were my big brother, when we traveled through Kalos" Bonnie said. "There's more Ash" Bonnie said quietly. "When we were traveling, Serena never took as care of melike Korrina did." "Korrina sould scoop me up,, and sing lullabies, and rock me to sleep." "She would also let me get snuggled up against her when were asleep, and she would scoop me up, and do all of the things a good older sister or mother would do. "Figures, that's why I played dense" Ash said. "Viola, Korrina, and Vallery held my attention, because I can admire girls who are confident in themselves mentally and physically." "Oh really, how about those glances you were giving Aria, when she was never looking" Bonnie said with a smirk? "Or how about Solidad, Anabel, Liza, Flannery, or Shauna" Max said snickering? Delia and the three girls did a slow turn of their heads to see a very ripe looking Ash. The two kids snickered, before Ash grew an evil grin. "You know, I could say the same about you two." Now Max and Bonnie were red with embarrassment. "touché" one of the three girls said laughing. "Ash, we're so very sorry for what our little sister and the others have done", Daisy said. "Daisy, I hold nothing against you, Violet and Lily" Ash said. "I have always considered you part ofmy family" Ash said. The three Waterflower sisters stood there with tears in their eyes, before each hugged him,ith Lily's being the hardest. "What are you going to do now" Oak asked, as he stood in the door? First, I'm going to redo the leagues, and rebuild my teams. I'll head back to alola for another search for a Z-ring and the crystals for each signature move. I'm also going to make some calls. Max and Bonnie, I'm going to take you both with me since your at the age to receive your starters. "Uh Ash, I already started my journey" Max said. "D'OH!" "I'm going to pick a Froakie like you Ash" Bonnie said. Ash nodded, as he saw the ten Pokemon come from behind Prof. Oak.

"CUTIE!"

Poor Oak was stampeded by the six females, who instantly surrounded the poor Eevee, Ninetales, Dratini, and four Charmanders. Nice catches" Max said. "Thanks I'm especially shocked to have found the shiny Dratini, and the four shiny Charmanders" Ash said. A loud noise from the outside made everyone rush outside to see the traitors standing along with Ash's, Swellow, Corphish, Glalei, Torterra, the majority of his Unova team, sans Snivy, Krockidile, Palpatoad, Bulldore, Kingler, and his Talonflame. "So I guess you've all made your decision then" Ash said, not in the least bit surprised? "You see six little birdies gave me heads up, and you know what?" "Max said it right." "If I hadn't walked into your lives, you would all have boring lives." "Oh, and Serena, I go for girls who have confidence in themselves, not fangirls who don't even take care of their own." "I should have kicked you out of the group, and let Korrina stay." "By the way, Korrina, Viola, Vallery, Aria, Miette, and dare I even say this" Celosha, Bryony, and Aliana are much better in the sack." The reactions of Clemot and Serena were absolutely priceless, as their jaws hung to the ground, their eyes nearly out of socket, and in Serena's case turning an extremely bright scarlet in absolute fury. She blindly charged towards Ash. Right at the last minute, a familiar Pokemon appeared inbetween Ash and Serena. Upon revealing itself, it was Ash's Graninja, and it didn't look thrilled. "Are we too late for the party" a familiar voice asked? Everyone turned to see Mallow, Lillie, and Lana. "Not at all ladies" Ash said, as Lillie and Mallow shot death glares at the traitors, and then they sauntered to Ash, kissing either cheek, while Lana rubbed up against Ash from behind. Her arms wrapped around his neck, while Lillie and Mallow latched onto his arms, making it a point to blow a double raspberry at a fuming Serena. "Now I believe you should all leave" Prof. Oak said. "This isn't over" Clemot said, as he tried to pull Bonie, only for Violet to scoop her up in her arms, while Lily grabbed Max to her. May and Clemot "sorry, but we're staying with Ash" both kids declared. "When the authorities hear about this" Brock said. I doubt anyone will think the "Choosen One" will ever do wrong" Ash said smirking. "By the way Misty, your three older sisters are right" Ash said. "You are a runt, when it comes to looks." "Oh and Misty, all three of us now and hereby disown you from the family" Daisy said. Same goes for May, and Clemot" Ash said. The traitors leveled glares, only for Charizard, Pikachu, Sceptile, Muk, Snorlax, Typhlosion, Bayleef, Heracross, Infernape, Gible, Krockodile, Graninja, NidoQueen, Ninetales, and Raichu to stand protectively in front of Ash, and his friends. "I believe the Prof asked you all to leave, so I'd highly suggest you oblige" Ash said. The traitors grumbled, before turning to leave. If they had stayed a few moments longer, they would have seen a smirking Jessie, and a scowling James and Meowth, who gave each other a knowing glance.

End Chap 1

James' harem:

Cassidy

Wendy

Kate

Michelle

Gardenia

Daisy Waterflower

Cissy

Ash's harem:

Erika (Hoenn) (Sorry, but I kinda like the wacky girls.)

Shannon

Natalie

Jeanette Fisher

Katie

Macey

Duplica

Sakura

Anabel

Shauna (Hoenn)

Whitney

Jasmine

Clair

Flannery

Korrina

Viola

Vallery

Angie

Elesa

Skyla

Melody

Bianca

Annie/Oakley

Domino

Allegra

A/N: I'm planning for ash and crew to catch legendaries, however I need help deciding who gets which. Below is the ones I already figured out:

James: Uxie

Korrina: Meloetta

Max: Jirachi

Bonnie: Diancie

Natalie: Shaymen

Georgia: Kyurem (Sucks for Iris)

Shannon: Reshiram

Anabel: Cresslia

Elesa: Thunerus

Skyla" Tornadus

Daisy: Moltres

Violet: Zapdos

Lily: Articuno

This is my current list so far, if you guys have suggestions please post them in reviews.

Read & Review


End file.
